The present application was funded in part by the Kentucky Science and Technology Corporation [KSTC], a Commonwealth of Kentucky business development entity located in Lexington, providing funding for developments in the Blue Grass region of Kentucky. The KSTC provides grants and early phase investment capital for business development and innovations in cooperation with the State Economic Development Cabinet. This invention was evaluated by KSTC staff members and deemed to merit grant funding. Although neither KSTC nor the Commonwealth of Kentucky acquired any right, title or interest, or license, express or implied, to the invention, or patent applications, or any continuing applications, resulting patents, or reissues, domestic or foreign, by its funding support, the inventors greatly appreciate KSTC's involvement and that of its capable staff for their confidence, suggestions and interest in the success of this development as an innovation warranting start-up enterprise funding likely to lead to job creation in the Blue Grass Region [Lexington, Fayette County, Ky. and surrounding areas] of the Commonwealth.
Collapsible supports for tables and carts are known that have folding legs and braces that lock in a raised position and unlock to allow the legs to fold for storage or transport. These tables or carts generally lack stability when they are designed to move, i.e., mounted on wheels, or are traveled over uneven ground. And in trying to achieve support heights of thirty or more inches, with heavy or bulky loads, they are inherently unstable because of the additional factor of the load's center of gravity being in an elevated position. This necessitates additional bracing of the collapsible support mechanism itself, or it must be of a more rugged construction. This reduces the table or cart's storage or collapsed size. Often compactness, for ease of transport, is critical. But stability is especially important for supporting and moving scientific instruments and computers with related peripheral hardware. Especially over uneven ground, into and out of elevators, or from parking lots and through airport security.